1. Field of the Invention
The inventive subject matter relates to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same and, more particularly, to electrode structures and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the capacitance and integration density of semiconductor devices increase, the design rule is continuously being reduced. This trend is also noticeable in dynamic random access memories (DRAMs) which are a type of memory semiconductor devices. More than a certain level of capacitance per cell is required for a DRAM to operate. Accordingly, research is being conducted to utilize a dielectric film having a high dielectric constant in a capacitor or increase a contact area between a bottom electrode and a dielectric film of a capacitor.